Te Amo Seu Bobo
by kchanxfarron
Summary: Grell Sutcliff precisava de um lugar para passar a noite por causa da chuva e acabou achando a Mansão Phantomhive. Pediu para Sebastian deixá-lo entrar, e ele o deixou... O que vai acontecer lá?


**_Originalmente, essa fanfic foi escrita em 2014._**

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

 _"Odeio, odeio esse trabalho. No que há graça nisso?"_ Pensou o shinigami ruivo enquanto andava pelas ruas frias de Londres. O ruivo apenas estava nervoso, ia recolher a alma de uma pessoa, mas acabou-se atrapalhando e pegou a alma errada. Era um dos maiores erros que os shinigamis não podiam fazer.

\- O que mais pode acontecer? – a sua resposta era o som do trovão – Ótimo, eu e a minha grande boca. Preciso de um lugar...

Continuou o seu caminho até ver uma mansão á sua frente. Não era qualquer mansão... Era a famosa mansão dos Phantomhive.

\- Será que o Sebas-chan me deixa entrar? - disse para si mesmo correndo em seguida até a mansão

Chegou á porta enorme da mansão e bateu 3 vezes. Nenhuma resposta. Bateu 3 vezes de novo e alguém finalmente abriu a porta pra ele. Era o Sebastian, sorte que não foi os outros empregados da mansão.

\- Ah... Grell-san. O que faz aqui?

\- Aaaah Sebas-chan, por favor! Posso passar a noite aqui? Tá chovendo e tá frio. – não respondeu – Por favor Sebas-chan, só hoje. Quando a chuva passar eu vou embora, prometo.

Olhou para o ruivo por alguns segundos e suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, depois amanhã te boto pra fora. – disse sério

\- Arigato Sebas-chan. – disse enquanto entrava na mansão

\- O quarto de hóspedes fica na terceira porta á direita do segundo andar.

\- Arigato.

\- E vou deixa-lo confortável esta noite. – disse num tom baixo, mas Grell conseguiu ouvir

 _"Do que é que ele está falando? Vai saber..."_

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Grell agradeceu o mais velho mentalmente por ter deixado entrar na mansão e dormir tranquilamente até a chuva passar. Entrou no quarto enorme e escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pela lua, deitou sobre o colchão macio e fechou os olhos, pronto para pegar no sono, mas antes que isso acontecesse foi possível sentir algo em sua cintura. Assustado e curioso, girou lentamente a cabeça para trás e viu Sebastian acendendo uma vela e retirando uma de suas luvas com a boca enquanto seus olhos encontravam os de Grell.

\- Se... Sebas-chan. O... O que..

\- Quero que a visita sinta-se confortável. E conheço um jeito bom pra deixar o Grell-san confortável.

Frio na barriga, era o que Grell começou á sentir quando ouviu aquele tom de malícia na voz e os olhos de Sebastian tomarem a cor vermelha. Grell estava nervoso consigo mesmo, já que nessas horas ele queria e deveria pular em cima de Sebastian, abraça-lo, puxá-lo até a cama... Mas nada disso ocorreu. Ele apenas ficou imóvel até perceber que o mais velho subiu na cama e posicionou-se em cima do seu corpo.

\- Sebas-chan...- Grell sussurrou o olhando

\- Irei deixa-lo confortável... Você vai gostar. – Sebastian sorriu malicioso.

Grell abriu a boca, mas Sebastian o interrompeu começando suas carícias no pescoço do menor, mordendo e lambendo aquela pele delicada. O ruivo fazia de tudo para não gemer, não queria mostrar o quanto estava gostando daquela sensação deliciosa que Sebastian está fazendo, precisava mostrar que conseguia se manter firme mesmo com aquele mordomo que o ruivo tanto desejava, em cima de teu corpo.

\- Pa... Pare Sebas-chan! - Gaguejou

\- Hun? Você não está gostando Grell-san? Não é algo que você tanto queria? - Sebastian disse zombeiro, sabia que o outro estava apenas fazendo charme.

\- Eu... Sim... Mas eu sei lá...-O ruivo mordeu o lábio nervoso

\- Então quer que eu pare mesmo? - Sebastian perguntou afastando do corpo do outro.

\- Não! Quero dizer... Continue... Sebastian. - Disse decidido, estava ali e estava realizando um antigo desejo

Sebastian sorriu com malícia novamente e voltou onde parou. Resolveu ir mais pra baixo desfazendo o nó da gravata do menor e abrindo o colete e a camisa calmamente. Depois de abrir a camisa completamente, contemplou todo aquele corpo branco como a neve a sua frente, passou a língua pelos lábios sedento para sentir toda aquela pele em sua boca, queria saber que gosto a pele do ruivo tinha, então aproximou e mordeu um dos mamilos do menor, Grell não resistiu e deu um gemido tímido e baixo. Sebastian suspirou parando o que estava fazendo para poder tampar a boca do outro com sua mão fria e grande.

\- Só devo-lhe avisar algo... Nada de gemidos. Você não quer que o meu bocchan acorde, não é? – Grell balançou a cabeça negando, não queria que o pirralho atrapalhasse-os – Bom garoto.

Retirou a mão da boca do ruivo e o beijou com desejo, Grell correspondeu de imediato entreabrindo os lábios dando passagem para a sua língua. Enquanto beijavam-se, Sebastian colocou uma de suas mão geladas por baixo da camisa do menor e começou á arranhar suas costas fazendo com que ele contorcer-se mais. Separaram-se bruscamente e Sebastian voltou para o pescoço do ruivo, mas continuava com os arranhões.

 _"Merda, eu quero muito gemer, mas não posso. Sebas-chan me mandou ficar quieto. Não quero que aquele pirralho entrar no quarto e atrapalhe tudo."_ Pensou o ruivo mordendo ainda mais o lábio, fazendo com que sangrasse graças aos seu dentes afiados e suas unhas grandes e bem afiadas rasgavam as costas do mordomo por baixo de todo aquele uniforme que o mesmo usava diariamente.

\- Huun, Grell-san, parece que estamos tendo um problema aqui. – disse olhando pra baixo

\- Co-Como assim? – o ruivo olhou para a mesma direção do moreno, estavam com um problema mesmo, a ereção do menor estava bem exposta, mesmo por baixo da calça

Sebastian sorriu de forma maliciosa e assim começou a beijar todo o tórax, fazendo rastros de saliva e deixando algumas marcas pelo caminho até chegar perto da calça. Desfez os botões e retirou-a junto com a cueca, realmente a ereção do ruivo estava bem visível e necessitada. Deu um pequeno riso e viu que Grell estava completamente vermelho, como o seu cabelo.

Sem demora abocanhou o membro e começou a movimentar, sugando e lambendo a região. Grell nunca imaginou que poderia sentir tanto prazer com aquele ato, sentiu como se uma onda de eletricidade percorresse em sua coluna, por instinto levou uma das mãos aos cabelos do moreno acariciando ali, depois de algum tempo, sentiu que o ruivo estava próximo ao clímax e abandonou o membro.

\- Se-Sebastian... – gaguejou o ruivo

\- Acho que eu mesmo vou quebrar a minha regra agora... – disse em seguida, beijou os lábios do ruivo com desejo

Com uma certa rapidez de Sebastian, abriu sua calça sem que o ruivo percebesse. Nesse momento os lábios se descolaram, antes mesmo que o ruivo questionasse o que o outro faria em seguida, foi possível ouvir gemidos altos, Sebastian estava delirando ao sentir seu membro ser envolvido pelo corpo do menor. Enquanto Grell sentia certa dor, mas esta era ínfima em comparação com o prazer que o envolvia.

Quando o moreno estava completamente dentro do ruivo, este começou a fazer as estocadas que no início eram lentas, mas que foram ganhando intensidade com o tempo e logo conseguindo ritmo.

Grell delirava de prazer, gemeu muito alto quando Sebastian atingiu seu ponto sensível dentro de seu corpo. Não conseguindo evitar, as unhas compridas se fincaram nas costas de Sebastian por baixo da camiseta.

Sebastian também não estava em uma situação diferente. Suas mãos se prendiam com tamanha força na cintura do ruivo que ele tinha certeza que deixaria marcas assim como as marcas das unhas do menor em suas costas lhe causando um pouco de dor.

Depois de mais algumas estocadas, ambos já no limite, se entregaram ao prazer. Sebastian saiu dentro do ruivo e se arrumou. Grell, cansado, resolveu dormir. Foi uma longa noite para ele e um sonho realizado.

Sebastian observou o ruivo dormindo feito um bebê e deu um pequeno sorriso. Pegou o cobertor e cobriu Grell com o mesmo.

 _"Bom, pelo menos ele já caiu no sono."_ Pensou o moreno, saindo do quarto.

 **-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Grell abriu seus olhos com dificuldade por causa do feixe de luz que acertava seus olhos. Sentou-se para espreguiçar melhor e percebeu que a cama está um pouco bagunçada.

 _"Será que... Aconteceu mesmo?"_ pensou moreno com dúvida, levantou o cobertor e percebeu que estava realmente nu.

 _"Aconteceu mesmo, eu e o Sebas-chan..."_ O barulho da porta sendo aberta interrompeu os pensamentos de Grell, era Sebastian pronto para manda-lo embora.

\- Ah, Grell-san, está na hora de você ir.

\- Ah, espera Sebas-chan. Tenho que colocar a roupa, por favor, será que pode sair do quarto?

\- Por que? Eu sei como é seu corpo. – isso fez com que o ruivo corasse

\- Ma-mas eu quero privacidade, por favor.

\- Como quiser. – deu ombros e saiu

Depois de se arrumar, Grell saiu do quarto e olhou por todos os lados, pois não queria que os outros criados da mansão o visse. Andava com calma no corredor até sem querer, bateu em alguém. Olhou para cima e para sua sorte, era Sebastian.

\- Calma Grell-san, vou te ajudar á sair daqui.

\- Ah, ok...

\- Você vai ter que sair por aqui. – apontou para a janela

\- Pela janela? Por quê?

\- É uma maneira mais segura de sair. Agora, com sua permissão... – pegou Grell no colo e o jogou pela janela – Tenha um bom dia Grell-san.

 _"Que merda Sebas-chan, precisava fazer isso? Mas tudo bem, pelo menos saí da mansão seguro. Agora que esqueci de te dizer... Que te amo, seu bobo."_


End file.
